Guidance
by Doreiku
Summary: There's a first time for everything. When Tidus' first taste of puberty scares him past no end, who else a better candidate to teach and guide him than his mentor, Sir Auron. Pre-game, Shota, Questionable consent. May be disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

"Auron!" A shrill boyish voice screamed. Hearing the small feet padding toward him, the man dropped his sword to the wooden dock below him, wiped the sweat from his face and allowed a gentle breeze to cool his sun-flogged chest.

Yet another of Tidus's emotional outbursts.

Not even a second had passed before Tidus's small frame stood in front of Auron, gasping for breath and looking quite scared with tears cascading down his face. Immediately the boy dropped his pants, ignoring the bewildered stare from his guardian.

"What's happened to me?" The child wailed.

Auron wanted to walk away. Or slap the boy. Whichever came first as he drifted his stare from the boy's active organ. He supposed it was Tidus's first; the child was only ten, after all.

Scolding himself multiple times, Auron finally broke through the tension and loud cries of the boy in front of him to say, "You're a male, it's normal. Now... Put your pants on..."

"B-but..." Tidus hiccuped, "Will it ever go back to normal?"

"Yes." Taking note what other people would think if they saw this: a child crying with his pants around his ankles facing a half-naked, sweaty, full grown adult with a sword sitting leisurely in his hand, Auron began escorting Tidus into their boat-house. He hurriedly picked up the child's pants from where he strolled without them.

Setting his sword against the living room wall, usually he would place it in his room, locked and bound so Tidus wouldn't touch it, Auron uncomfortably turned to the erect boy in front of him. The child was chanting and crying jargon that seemed to have no value until Auron picked up a piece of the rushed words.

"I'm gonna die. The poison's gonna burn through me 'an everythin' they said is gonna happen!"

"Tidus." When the boy heard his mentor's impatient voice call him, he instantly shut up. "What poison?"

"The poison! The stuff that comes out! My friend's told me in school that I need to be careful cuz the stuff is white an' burns you an' can kill you."

Shutting his good eye for a moment, attempting to process the lies and construe a way to erase those lies, Auron looked to the frail child in front of him. His heart leaped and he warned himself once again. Tidus was a child. Not someone to bestow his sick fantasies on.

"Tidus, there is no poison. Semen comes out. It's perfectly normal."

"B-but... When will it go back? I don't like it." Tidus brought his index finger to the tip of his arousal and shuddered, "It makes me feel weird."

"Uh..." The man forced himself to regain control. His body flushed with desire and other possibly threatening, definitely illegal, feelings, "It will go away if you wait."

"And then the poison will come out?" Tidus asked, purposefully ignoring Auron's previous denouncement of such poison. What would he know, anyway?

"Sperm only comes out... when you..." Auron fumbled with the words. He couldn't believe he was having this talk, never mind with a half-naked, hard Tidus. But the boy needed to learn this somehow. "You have to stroke yourself."

"How do I do that?" Such wondrous innocence. The guardian clenched his teeth together enforcing self discipline.

Auron fisted his hand in hesitant demonstration, "Do this around your... erection and go up and down."

Tidus's face suddenly lit up, blushing from what he was about to say, "C-could you show me? I'm scared."

The man nearly flinched from the opportunity and quickly denied the idea. However, when the child wrapped shaking fingers around Auron's hand, pulling him towards the couch two feet away, the man accepted the chance to help.

He knew it was wrong; knew it wasn't what Tidus meant. But he couldn't help himself from sitting on the couch and pulling Tidus onto his lap; stripping off the boy's shirt to tease the tiny rose-colored buds, or lick at the child's neck in pure lust. He needed this more than anything.

More than keeping his promise with Jecht.

"I-I feel so... hot..." The boy squirmed against Auron's chest, digging deeper into his lap.

"That's normal as well." Auron slid his hand on top of the child's and brought it to Tidus's member, grasping timidly. The boy gasped and clutched Auron's bare shoulders.

Three years worth of watching and silently desiring Jecht's son gushed out eagerly. Three years of exploring the duties of a father... Experiencing thoughts of a disturbed man and trusted guardian. Three years of berating himself for sneaking peeks at the fragile boy; hating himself for betraying Jecht. Betraying the man he loved so dearly.

A love that never was. Jecht noticed the passion before he even knew it himself, but never reciprocated it. He was sorry for that fact. So instead of giving himself, he offered his son. He trusted Auron to provide and care for his son. Trusted the monk to love his child... more than a father could.

And even though Auron knew he had Jecht's discreet permission, he felt like he was betraying that love he once felt. The love now felt for the small boy mewling in his arms.

Auron gripped the child's hand harder, forcing pressure while pumping Tidus's prepubescent dick. The blond boy trembled against his mentors chest, obliviously straddling the man and drawing arms around his neck. Auron held back a noise of pleasure, finding the pressure in his pants worsen with Tidus rocking into him.

The boy must have realized Auron was having trouble. He stopped gripping the man's shoulders, letting his hand drag down his chest, and placed the clammy hand on the one guiding his own. Once Auron stopped stroking his member, Tidus allowed his hand to travel to the hardness he kept grinding into.

Auron almost had the mind to stop the child... But found he was having trouble construing any words to support the idea. So he watched Tidus pat the raging, clothed manhood with nothing but curiosity. "Yours got big too..."

The former monk nodded, "It seems so. But ignore that. This is your time."

"It's not fair if I get to do it and you don't." Tidus argued, starting to unbutton his guardian's pants with coy fingers. Auron grabbed the offending hand and placed it on his shoulder, fearing his self control would diminish. Fearing he would hurt the boy. Tidus whined loudly, a noise that turned to lewd moaning when the man began moving his hand again.

Determined to help his guardian, Tidus slowly crept his free hand toward the bulge, distracting Auron with gasps and yelps. However his efforts were thwarted when his guardian propelled him to the side, hovering over the child's quivering body.

Tidus shrank into the couch, suddenly aware of his position. He disobeyed Auron and made him angry. There was never a set punishment. Usually his expression alone gave the wanted effect. Rarely did Auron raise his voice. It was never needed, unless Tidus did something very bad. Like taking Auron's sword without permission, dragging it through school with the intent of kiling the kid who beat him at blitz ball, and nearly succeeding in the attempt. That happened once.

Needless to say, he would never do it again

And now here he was having repeated the same mistake. Touched something Auron told him not to.

The boy turned away from his guardian; his expression saying everything. A calloused hand grasped Tidus' face and suddenly rough lips landed on his own. Tidus opened his mouth in confusion after receiving a sharp bite and only grew more confused as his mentor's tongue touched his. As time progressed, and the aggressive, hard kissing turned softer, Tidus realized he liked this punishment. But he wouldn't tell Auron that.

As soon as that decision was made, the guardian's tongue began trailing down Tidus' chest, below his belly button and...

"D-don't! That's dirty!" The boy cried, tugging at Auron's hair. The man didn't budge and continued licking the hard prick between his lips. "Auron!" Tidus moaned- very close to a scream- and came, whole body shaking, small hands grasping at anything. Tears sprung from his eyes as the foreign feeling left his body, leaving a trail of wanton addiction.

Tidus looked at his guardian, realization striking him. Where did the poison go?

A line of white sperm dribbled from Auron's mouth. "Spit it out!" Tidus shrieked. "Don't! You'll die!"

Auron swallowed in demonstration, "Tidus, there is nothing lethal about it. I just drank it and I'm still alive."

Wiping tears from his eyes, the boy licked the bit of cum off Auron's mouth, testing to see if it was the truth. He scrunched up his face in disgust, "Ew. It's too salty..."

The former monk said nothing. If did open his mouth, he knew it would not be good. So to recover from the blatant seduction, Auron sat up, with most difficulty- having the pressure of a tree in his pants- grabbed his sword, and removed himself from the scene.

* * *

Continue or not? Please tell meh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Auron?"

The guardian heard the whisper but ignored the boy's presence. It was raining and thundering, just about that time. He wouldn't do it again. Not again.

"Auron? I'm scared..." The child's voice barely reached a coherent level, but even if it didn't, Auron would still know what the kid was here for. He continued ignoring Tidus, laying in his bed, wide awake, waiting for this opportunity.

"Auron-"

"Come here." Shamefully, the man lifted his blankets so the boy could climb under. Tidus crawled inside and latched onto Auron's still body. "Is that better?"

"Yea." The boy coiled around Auron's body. Instantly the guardian was reminded of Tidus' true intentions. He wasn't scared of the thunder. He never had been. The boy wanted to feel _that_ again. Auron had half a mind to reject him, tell him to do it himself like was natural, but the idea slipped from his head as desire's clutch fastened.

"Auron..." Tidus mewled. Auron sighed before gripping the boy's hard-on.

"This?" The man asked, desire frothing from this one word. Tidus' moan was the only given acknowledgment. Auron groped the clothed flesh fiercer, making the child's whine needier. The guardian unbuttoned Tidus' pants and waited patiently as the boy stripped them off.

Eagerly Tidus placed Auron's hand back on himself. In seconds he was gasping for more and pushing against the man with debauch intent. Inquisitive hands gently tugged at Auron's pant buckles, begging to touch as well as be touched.

"No." Auron stated sternly, swatting away Tidus' prying hands. However they were adamant in staying. Tidus looked up with shining eyes to stare at Auron's lustful gaze.

"It'll hurt if it builds up..." The boy plead.

"Whose fault is that? Coming into my room every night." Auron's gruff tone did not leave room for arguing. Though Tidus continued to nudge at his guardians pants. With hesitant willingness, the former monk allowed the child access.

"Woah..." The boy, nearly 11, exclaimed, extracting Auron's member with deft attention, "I-it's so big... and hard..."

Auron tried to keep his mind on pleasuring the boy and pumped his hand faster, hoping Tidus would climax before completing his curiosity. Guilt plagued the man's mind as Tidus clumsily handled his adult sized shaft. Though the ministrations were awkward at best, the pleasure coursed through him like jolts of electricity.

"Will you get angry at me like before." The boy requested innocently.

Auron barely lifted his wanton eyes, staring at the child in question, "Hm?"

"You..." Tidus panted before continuing, "Put your mouth on mine the first time."

The man recalled getting angry at Tidus when he first attempted to touch his painfully hard member; recalled kissing him out of frustration. Perhaps Tidus had thought that was his punishment. What a sick man he was.

"That isn't something one does when angry." Auron commented before capturing Tidus' yearning mouth; throwing aside disgrace and delving into the boy's mouth to greet his tongue enthusiastically. This feeling of owning the child swelled with Tidus fumbling with his cock, stroking the boy's with as much need.

Tidus moaned heatedly and with a tone of whining when Auron parted from his mouth. "N-no!"

"I thought you liked it when my mouth was down there." The guardian replied, knowing his trickery was to decieve himself. If Tidus were to touch him any longer, he would do something irrevocable. Pleasure was nice, but only when it was consensual. Though if the consent was made with a limited knowledge of right and wrong, only Auron would know the difference.

Without disagreement, Auron trailed down the boy's small chest, dipped his tongue in and around his navel, and yet lower to where, in few years, a thick patch of hair would be. Tidus' tolerance had grown by three bobs. So as Auron dragged his tongue along the child's prepubescent dick for the fourth time, Tidus let out a wild screech of ecstasy.

Auron swallowed the mess as it shot out, choosing it to fancy his mouth than his bed. Tidus lay there completely drained. He barely registered Auron moving to the closest wall, where he sat and watched him regain some semblance of sanity. The fear Tidus feigned nearly a half hour ago disappeared from his mind. Though something his friends said suddenly emerged.

"Is it true that when you stick that," He pointed down to Auron's cock, "in this, " Tidus pointed to his entrance, "you'll feel good?"

Brought out of his shock by Tidus' expectancy for an answer, Auron sighed loudly, "Where did you hear that?"

"My friends...." Tidus spoke quietly, as if he were in trouble. His guardian's countenance did not help fend off that assumption.

Auron pictured the boy's friends. Maybe they were all gay. The thought of ten naked boys prancing around did nothing to his conscious. Or maybe they were raped... Maybe they were experiencing their first act of intimacy with a mentor. Though why would someone with such authority take it so far? Maybe he wasn't the only one who was in love with a ten year old male. But the thought of that made him laugh outwardly, making Tidus give a concerned look.

No, that wasn't right. That wasn't love.

There was no one with a purer love than himself.

Auron was the only person that would show such dedication and commitment for loving someone, so much that traveling to an unknown world would not stop him.

It began as a promise and turned out to be so much more.

Brought back from his reverie, Auron shook his head in disagreement. "Two males can't have intercourse. It's impossible."

"But-"

"Your friends were lying."

A fine layer of disappointment glowed on the child's face and seemed to settle into his being when he looked down to the sheets . Finally Tidus returned the man's stare, a timid smile planted on his face. "If it builds up for too long..." The child muttered, sliding his hands to Auron's massive arousal.

Auron almost denied the boy, but decided he was right. It _had_ built up for too long, after all this time, he would not throw their relationship aside and loose his self-restrain if he acted on this desire. His answer to Tidus was all the assurance he needed. Two males can't have sex, Auron wouldn't let them have sex.

Knowing that nothing out of perspective would happen, Auron allowed the boy to touch him. When Tidus realized that his guardian was not going to oppose, he tried something he had always wanted to. Moving below the man's waste, Tidus promptly extended his tongue to taste test the hardness he perpetually sought. The flavor was a bit different than himself, recalling to that first time where he tried the 'poison', and as he brought the tip to his mouth, a surge of blood coursed through the organ.

"Mm?" The child popped his mentor's cock from his mouth to say, "It got bigger! Is that even possible?"

Completely raptured in lust, Auron pet the kid's blond, untamed hair. Unable to say anything, he only continued to pet Tidus until the same head was bobbing on his. The man grunted shamelessly, absorbed in the feeling of a tight, moist mouth perusing him.

The act continued longer than Tidus had expected and, when he looked up, he saw Auron sinking further into the ministrations. The guardian opened his eyes enough to see pure, untainted eyes looking back at him. Maybe he was a pervert. Maybe not. But either way, seeing his cock being gorged into Tidus' sweet mouth, saliva running down from the corners of his stuffed orifice, trying so hard to please him with such lewd eyes... Auron came.

A mass of white liquid shot out, in time with Auron grunting fervidly, grasping the boy's head with equal intensity. The orgasm prolonged until the last drop of semen traveled down Tidus' squirming throat, gasping for air and something to wash down that sordid taste.

The child looked at his mentor, for a second perplexed by his state of unawareness. In the time it took to register that second, Auron was back to normal, though it did take some extra time to journey to the floor and fix himself. Doubting what he just saw- his guardian relaxed against the wall, completely defenseless with the look of satisfaction on his weary face- Tidus crawled off the bed and dragged Auron down, kissing him in the moment of tumult.

… …

"You did?" Tidus' squeak of excitement traveled into the kitchen where Auron stood preparing dinner. With a silent curse, Auron continued what he was doing, ignoring Tidus sitting leisurely on the couch, feet resting on a table near by, talking very excitedly.

"Really?" The conversation seemed to escalate as Tidus shot up with interest. Staring at Auron's back, he repeated, "He put it in you?"

Auron paused. That was not a normal conversation an 11 year old should have.

"So two males can have sex? ..." Tidus watched in interest as Auron, obviously disturbed, attempted to hide this fact by making dinner. "And it felt good?"

"Hm... Well that is good news... Me? He would only let me use my---"

"Tidus!" Auron growled and, seeing the smirk of knowledge accompanied by innocent eyes, changed his tone, "Supper is done."

The boy hung up the phone, after saying goodbye, and joined his mentor at the kitchen table.

"So..." Tidus glared at the guardian.

"Not now. We're eating." At least that excuse would pause the inevitable conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Auron watched Tidus practicing Blitz Ball, wondering where the years disappeared to. Instead of looking at an innocent eleven year old, he saw a teenager scouring over his technique, no longer holding any attributes from before. Tidus was a wild teenager. Only three years had passed since Auron indulged in him, yet Tidus managed to look more like his father than a curious, well-mannered- for the most part- child.

Tidus noticed his mentor watching him and gave an acknowledging smile before returning to the blitz ball in his hands. Though some parts weren't the same, Auron realized with satisfaction; the teen's smile held more positive meaning than Jecht's. Auron walked aware sourly, he could not observe Tidus as long as before. Not without the teen's vexing questions. The guardian cursed his inability to control his lust, cursed his situation.

Tidus wanted more. And he didn't just stop with Auron. He was turning into a hedonist, craving every pleasure, not caring who it was from. All because Auron could not contain his love any longer, which was not what Tidus cared for.

The guardian grabbed his sword and a knife from his locked bedroom and sat on the couch expectantly. He began sharpening his sword, choosing an activity he could forget easily. Within seconds, Tidus stormed in the boat house, and once he saw Auron, denoted a sly smirk.

"Auron..." The teen started, crawling on the couch knowingly, "Play with me."

Guiltily Auron gave in, not expecting any less from his perverted body. The man accepted a sultry exchange of tongues. Tidus eagerly clambered on top, straddling his mentor effectively.

Tidus reached under the couch, retrieving a used bottle of lubrication. Auron watched Tidus strip, his ribs hidden under a layer of well developed muscle, unlike three years ago when his body wasn't even near fully matured. Also, the man noted when Tidus escaped his pants, that Tidus' manhood was looking more like a manhood, an amount of curly, blond hair donned his nethers and it was almost a decent size- no longer the small prick easily satisfied.

Auron grabbed the teen's genitals and continued fisting when it was completely hard. Tidus poured the lotion in the man's palm, then unbuckled Auron's pants anxiously. The teen nibbled on Auron's cock, not getting to the pleasure until some was given to him. Auron shamefully seized the adolescent's ass and forced a coated finger inside, virtually at the same time Tidus engulfed his head.

He wanted this to end as soon as possible, but his mind strayed from the present to when Tidus had first requested they move to the next level. Of course, Auron was hesitant, and for good reason, the guardian remembered. Though it was too late by then.

Tidus forced his way into his mentor's room one late night, and spoke of what his friends did. Somehow he had gotten ahold of a new bottle of... lube. Auron assumed these "friends" had given it to him. Without much persuasion and within the hour, Auron had two fingers in the child, grudgingly enjoying every whimper.

The guardian snapped to the lustful present when Tidus' cries began escalating, moaning jargon, semblances of "more" and "harder". The debauch whining fueled Auron further, finding gratification in Tidus' pleasure.

Throughout everything that happened, Auron still loved the child, even if Tidus did not reciprocate those feelings- which Auron knew he did not. Just being able to touch him with a passionate regard was enough. At least for the past few years. If Tidus refused however many partners he had, for every day he told of someone else and their new experience, Auron would be content with their situation. Though the teen was using him for bodily pleasure. Nothing more.

Tidus came less than five minutes later, backing to Auron's fingers and choking himself with the man's cock. He looked to Auron who hadn't climaxed, "Do you want to continue?"

His question held more meaning than finishing Auron off with his mouth. Tidus wanted sex. Auron was probably the only person to refuse him. Their situation was bad, but he was not going to be responsible for it worsening.

"No. That's enough." Auron said huskily. He ignored his body's longing and separated himself from Tidus' seduction. The teen pouted, then forgetting the rejection, smiled brightly, "By the way, my friend, Kyle's sleeping over tonight."

Auron nodded.

Another unfamiliar name.

... ...

Kyle's screaming woke Auron that night. He could only imagine what they were doing. Tidus' room was on the other side of the boat house, which made it apparent that he wanted Auron to hear. Maybe to engender jealousy, or a sense of guilt. Either way, it wouldn't work. It only made Auron retract his feelings more.

... ...

"Hey. What're you doing?" Tidus asked uncomfortably. Kyle moved his hand between his friend's butt cheeks, ignoring Tidus' exclamations. "No!"

Kyle stopped before entering Tidus, but didn't pull back, "But you're always on top. I wanna turn!"

"No one's allowed to touch that! Now turn around. You want it hard, right?"

Sighing, Kyle obeyed and bent in front of his friend. Tidus slicked him effectively, then entered, a moan escaping his lips as he did so, "Auron..."

Kyle looked behind him, puzzled, "Isn't Auron that old guy you live with?"

"Yea." Tidus responded nonchalantly.

"Kinky." Kyle commented and then succumbed to the pleasure tempting him.

... ...

"Auron?"

Tidus stood in his guardian's doorway. Kyle had gone to sleep hours ago, leaving Tidus awake and yearning. He didn't sense any movement from the covered form on the bed.

"Auron?"

A slight shift in the blankets.

"Auron? I wanna sleep with you." The teen whined.

An exhausted voice spoke back, "Wasn't your friend enough?" Auron was too tired to care, but he wanted Tidus to know he knew what happened. Like every other night.

"I just wanna sleep..." The teen sounded hurt. Auron almost gave in. Almost.

"No."

"But... Auron..." Tidus pled, inching up to the figure.

"Go back to bed. You're too old for this."

"If I were younger, would you hold me?" Tidus asked, he sounded seconds from crying.

Auron stared at the wall, urging himself to ignore Tidus. But he couldn't hurt the one he loved.

"Tidus, you know that isn't true."

Auron was not a pedophile and did not want to be called one. His love reached far beyond age. He heard Tidus approach the bed and rebuffed him once more, "No."

Tidus climbed over Auron, settling on the inside of the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and cuddled against Auron's chest.

"Tidus." The guardian pulled Tidus off of him, "Go back to your own bed."

"I just wanna sleep..." The teen mumbled, latching onto his torso again, "I swear. Just sleep."

Auron sighed, accepting his loss, and draped an arm over Tidus' sleepy form.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Shota! x3

* * *

Two weeks passed without incident; though Auron was very cautious not to make room for any. Even when Auron refused Tidus' advances, the teen never scowled or got upset. He wasn't needed for Tidus' satisfaction anymore, and though that disheartened him, the fact that Tidus brought home less of his fuck buddies made him feel a bit better.

However, despite this separation, Tidus continued spending almost every night in Auron's bed... sleeping. This was good, except Auron interpreted it as patiently waiting while sucking up. But he couldn't help drawing Tidus closer when he got the chance, or watching that beautiful face curl into his chest asleep.

... ...

"You're going to be late for practice." Auron growled. Nearly the last practice for blitz ball season and Tidus was sitting leisurely on the couch watching T.V. The teen casually turned around and met the frightening gaze of his mentor.

"I don't wanna go." He sighed and returned to the T.V.

"Why?" The man asked out of obligation, not curiosity. Tidus wasn't sick. He probably wanted to skip.

"I don't need to."

Auron stared at Tidus, picturing his father saying those same words. Although, Tidus didn't take after his dad, which made Auron mentally repeat that phrase. Something wasn't right.

"Tidus, you don't mean that." Auron stated authoritatively, "Now, why don't you want to go?"

"You might get mad..." Tidus mumbled, staring through the television, no longer watching the pictures.

"Tell me."

"Well..." Tidus began after realizing he would have to tell if he didn't want to go, "The coach is mean. He makes me clean up after everyone and then there's no one left in the locker room."

The teen complained and he could tell his whining meant nothing to Auron by the way the man patiently stood, mentally deflecting Tidus' charm.

"It's called being a team member." The guardian shut off the T.V. and threw Tidus' gym bag at him.

"But, when it's only me and him in the locker room, he'll take a shower and beg me to join him. It's weird." The teen caught his bag and set it on the floor determinedly. He would _not _go to practice tonight.

Auron paused. That was abnormal behavior for a coach, "Is he naked when this happens?"

"Yea." The teen admitted with a hint of disgust added, "And he's hard most of the time. I just ignore him and walk out."

Again Auron paused, this time a surge of anger sparked, his armored chest rising in fury. "You're just telling me now? Tidus, this is sexual harassment."

"That's not what my friends said. They told me to give in. All of 'em said he was good."

"Is that what you really want?" Auron growled, "To be the town whore?"

"Ya know, I haven't fucked anyone for two an a half weeks!" Tidus suddenly yelled, "And you won't give in, so what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"You just had someone over a night ago." Auron replied, undaunted by the outburst.

"I told him 'no'. Just like everyone else." Tidus seemed calmer, "I've been trying really hard, Auron. I won't let any touch me. So please..."

Before Auron could react, Tidus was in front of him, standing on his toes, kissing him. The mentor could tell this was serious. This kiss had no unnecessary action Tidus usually included. Just pure need.

To make certain he was reading this correctly, Auron pushed Tidus away, "You don't understand why I won't."

The teen hugged him tightly, barely reaching his chest. Auron couldn't help a grin escaping unnoticed. Tidus _wanted _him like he did. Though that didn't mean that Tidus would get what he wanted.

"Then tell me!" The teen cried, latching onto Auron's waist forcefully.

The man's resolve wavered and crumbled.

Auron grabbed the teen and shoved him into his bedroom, angry that Tidus didn't understand anything. The teens want did not equate Auron's need, and didn't call for the gentleness used with a lovers' first time together.

Tidus landed on the bed after a rough push, though he did not make any dissenting sounds. In fact, he welcomed Auron's incensed mouth ravishing his with open arms. Tidus acquiesced to the power of his mentor's tongue, and wrapped his legs around the man's waist possessively.

The former monk paused , aware that even Tidus was acting strange for the scenario. He parted their lips, though Tidus fought to keep them attached, and looked down at the teen on his bed. Tears sparkled through the moonlight, daring to drop and dangle as an unknown emotion was expressed.

"Why are you crying?" Auron asked slightly worried. He needed this, but not without the consent of Tidus. As he thought about it, the guardian realized how much he was asking for from the child. A father figure exploiting his 'son' and forcing sexual interactions. There were no questions about _why _Tidus was crying.

"I'm so happy." The teen sniffled, digging his head into Auron's nape.

The man was confused. Tidus was... a bit easy... but that didn't mean he wanted him. Somehow his logic was off.

"Why?"

"I thought you would never touch me again." Tidus squeezed Auron against him, "I love you, Auron."

The teen could feel Auron's body tense from those three words. Of course he would be doubtful, Tidus thought, but hopefully he would see everything.

"Tidus... You're confused." Auron began to get off of Tidus, though the teen dragged him back down.

"I don't care what I am." He seemed angry and relentlessly held on, "I need you. Mock it however you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I would do anything for you."

Auron's heart burst with cheer while a plan grew inside, "I will make love to you on one condition. You become _mine_."

"Alright!" Tidus eagerly agreed. Auron seized his mouth again, modeling a new respect from this established contract. After this, _no one_ could touch him. The teens hedonistic ways were over- just this one pleasure left to explore.

Auron pulled off Tidus' pants, reaching for the center of passion ingrained in his body. The teen moaned, enthusiastically unbuttoning his mentor's pants to share this desire. When finally he gained access, Tidus gripped Auron's cock with such intensity it was obvious he _needed_ this.

Taken aback, the guardian throttled Tidus' tongue, journeying inside his mouth with an overwhelming sense of astonishment. Tidus really wanted him. Really needed him. This epiphany was supported by a thrall of whimpers escaping Tidus' otherwise incapacitated mouth. The teen arched under Auron, rubbing their chests together, their members together.

Tidus murmured vows of undying love and screamed the man's name, crushed by the sensations of his dreams. Auron held the teens dick tighter, and in seconds Tidus was mewling under him, crying obscenities and oaths, climaxing with Auron's mouth pressed indulgently against his own.

For once, Tidus fought the serenity tempting him, choosing not to bask in fulfillment until Auron was ready to do so. After all, his guardian would want a lover that could withstand his libido. This fact was certain when Auron instantly shed what was left of his own clothing off- the black armor- and peeled Tidus' shirt off with eager hands. Without second thought, two fingers were gently placed inside the teen while a pink nipple was engulfed in the heat and warmth of Auron's mouth.

"Au-Auron... Let me..." Tidus purred, no longer able to touch the massive organ teasing him. Though the guardian only continued his ministrations. "Auron."

"No." The man spoke, clutching Tidus' mouth and burrowing in the sweet coven. "I nee-" He rethought the phrase; why scare the kid with his potent love? "I want to be inside of you."

The teen moaned loudly as Auron's fingers were extracted, leaving a visible trail of lewdness. His mind in a haze of lust and love, Auron didn't notice how tight Tidus was- for a hedonist- until his cock was completely encased by the teen's insides. The strange sensation dared to pump every ounce of pleasure, though Auron denied this and gave a quick thrust in compensation. He was startled to see bright wetness crawling down Tidus' face.

Stopping himself from another thrust, Auron questioned, "Why are you crying?"

Tidus was hesitant to reply, "... I-it feels weird..."

"But you've done this before..." It was almost a question and Tidus' answer provided astonishment.

"No... I wouldn't let anyone touch me there... Because I was waiting for you..." Tidus watched his guardian's face morph from awe to understanding. "I love you..." He cried, dragging Auron into another kiss. The mentor groaned from mental and physical stimulation. To know this was so reassuring, it made him truly believe, not to mention the teens body tightened around the cock it surrounded.

Auron pushed forward with tenderness. It meant more now- although it already meant a lot; he loved Tidus. There was no way around it. They loved each other. Despite age and society, Tidus offered himself to his mentor.

Tidus continued to gasp and moan as Auron brought them closer to completion, passionately combining their bodies instead of what the teen was usually used to. "Auron... More..."

With that, the guardian thrust his hips a bit harder- enjoying that sensation more as Tidus moaned from satisfaction. Tidus trembled- from lack of experience- and bucked in unusual rhythms, though just the teens enthusiasm was enough to Auron. His body's reacting in a different way than he's used to, Auron reminded himself with an internal smirk; however, within that same thought, Auron realized that he, himself, was going to climax.

The man grasped Tidus' member harder, attempting to join their connective rhythm to his hand pumping- though to no avail. Screaming, Tidus shot white liquid into his mentor's hand, across his belly, and coating Auron's chest.

Auron couldn't have lasted for a second longer as Tidus' muscles convulsed around him. He closed his eyes, on the very brink of pleasure, with the last image of Tidus smiling in uncontainable happiness.

... ...

"I love you..." Tidus whispered in Auron's arms. The mentor shuffled, squeezing Tidus' naked, sweaty chest to his own. It was still surreal. Tidus loved him? Needed and wanted him? A 14 year old boy loved someone over 20 years his senior. Jecht's little boy. Thinking this, Auron held Tidus even closer.

"I love you, too." Auron matched the younger male's volume.

Tidus was so glad he missed practice.

* * *

Don't worry, folks. There's still more. I plan to write up to Yuna's pilgrimage and even more. But if you're intent that this is the last chapter, then don't read the next chapters. Save your mind while you still can.


	5. Chapter 5

The toilet was there. Lid up, completely filthy with the mass of vomit coating the insides from where he couldn't make it in time. Tidus lay in shambles, arms wrapping around the toilet as if that alone could cure his idiocy. This was his first time getting sick from alcohol. He reeked of it. Due to the odor, Auron leaned against the door frame, not daring to enter the bathroom.

The guardian had never experienced the high of being drunk or the accompanied feeling after getting completely wasted, but he did know Tidus felt horrid. In his teens, he had tried sake and still kept a bottle on him at all times. But after seeing Jecht stumble around every single day, Auron knew better than to let the devil of alcohol intoxicate him so thoroughly. It was so ironic to see Jecht's son in the same morbid state.

Tidus groaned into the bowl, murmuring something. His mentor made no move to hear him, so Tidus spoke louder, "Water..."

Chuckling to himself, Auron retreated to the sink, ran cold water into a glass and returned to his lover's sick form. Cradling Tidus' body, the mentor pushed the glass against his lips. He drank a few sips and stared into Auron's eyes. The love there was ineffable.

"Thank you..." Tidus kissed the man on his cheek before returning to the toilet- nearly puking on his lover.

The guardian stood, a smirk apparent on his lips, ruffled Tidus' disheveled hair and... paused in pure confusion. Just above his collar bone...

Noticing Auron's shocked state, the teen briefly thought his guardian was going to be sick also. However the anger radiating around the man could not be mistaken for any sickness.

"What happened at the party?" Utter rage permeated through every word. Tidus stared up at his lover. Why was he so angry? "Tidus. What happened?"

Never encountering such unforgivable wrath before, Tidus raided his mind, searching for anything to calm Auron. Though as he remembered what truly happened...

With realization Tidus lowered his head and snaked his hands to his hair. _What had he done?_ Auron loved him. He loved Auron. What the hell was he thinking!

"Tidus."

"A-Auron... I-I'm sorry..." The teen plead. Though Auron wouldn't look at him, the betrayal carving deep into his mind.

"_Why_ are you sorry?" He already knew. To have Tidus explain this would make it sink in. Tidus wasn't his property. There was nothing binding them.

"T-This girl..." He broke out into tears, whimpering the events, "wouldn't give up... And I got drunk, she lured me into the bedroom and..."

"And?" Auron spat. Hearing this made his anger flare.

"I told her no! I did! But... the alcohol... she gave me a blow job... and tried to do more..." His nausea was replaced by fear. Fear of loosing the man he had worked so for. Tidus _needed_ him. "Auron, I _love_ you."

Unadulterated rage coursed in his bloodstream as Auron ignored every plea and walked away.

"_**FUCK!**_" Tidus screamed as he punched the floor. He screwed up. He _really_ screwed up. The teen screamed again, a semblance of more obscenities. _What the fuck was he thinking?_

_"Hey." A woman, older than him by years- with the body that proved it- touched his shoulder. She pressed her over-sized boobs against his arm flirtatiously. Tidus gave an awkward smile, chugging the cup of alcohol in his hand. She obviously wanted a piece of the growing blitz ball star, and he obviously was not interested. _

_"You were awesome tonight. Very impressive." She whispered in his ear, accompanied by her name- though he had no will to memorize it. Someone getting a drink slightly pushed him which caused his arm to settle between her legs. He didn't recall being that close to her. Tidus took back his arm, though she grabbed his hand devilishly and placed it back between her legs. _

_"Thank you." Tidus muttered into his cup. Showing gratitude towards her compliment, she mistook it for the blatant seduction. Continuing with her accepted provocation, she cupped Tidus' front. Startled, the teen backed into a row of drinks._

_"Get the hell outta here!" A drunk man bellowed. Tidus' eyebrows clenched together in frustration, wishing his body would follow orders. With the instruction to 'get out', the woman grabbed Tidus' hand and dragged him down a crowded hallway. Lights flaring, music blaring, he was glad when a door closed, leaving those stresses outside. Dizzy, he sat on the first thing that greeted him._

_The woman smiled. She crawled on top of his lap, kissing his neck, chest, whatever her lips could touch. "G-get off me!" Tidus screamed once he realized what was happening. He lay on a bed in a deserted room with this strange woman straddling him. She continued, despite his struggles. "Stop."_

_"C'mon. It's a reward for working so hard." The woman moaned as she rubbed her herself on his thigh. _

_"I have a lover. Stop this." He pushed against her and immediately stopped. The exertion was too much. He was very drunk._

_"Hm... She'll understand." She groped his groin again, forcing his hand to touch her._

_"**He **will not understand." Forgetting social stigmas that made having a male partner 'wrong', Tidus swatted her away. Why wasn't Auron here? Protecting him from such vultures..._

_"Kinky..." She moaned, taking out his hand from her mini skirt, fluid coating his fingers. "Fine, I won't make him too jealous." With that statement, she got on her knees..._

After spewing out his self-hatred and what was left of the alcohol into the toilet, Tidus clambered to his feet and hesitantly knocked on Auron's bedroom door. Silence.

The teen shook his head. How could he betray Auron like that? Even if he was intoxicated, he knew better. He was Auron's property, but alcohol contravened years of doubtless affection. It sicked him.

All of this grieving for a stupid woman who didn't know when to stop. Tidus swore if he saw her again he would strangle her.

But for now, Auron was gone, leaving Tidus to his lonesome. To wallow in anger and regret.

* * *

This chapter is shorter... I was going to include the next scene, but I'm having a hard time choosing...

VOTE: Piercing or Tattoo?

Or if you have a suggestion that's as permanent as either, than share!


	6. Chapter 6

So, warnings: BLOOD. Not a lot, just be cautious, near killing, more drunkenness. Enjoy~

* * *

Two weeks later and Auron still hadn't forgiven him. Every night, Tidus coveted his guardian at his side, on the couch where he was deserted to. He wanted to be held, touched like nothing had happened, have Auron verify his anger wouldn't last forever. But after nights of coveting without receiving, Tidus began to think it _was_ permanent. The thought brought him to tears every time.

The boathouse was silent. Absolute silence when he left for blitz ball practice and the same when he got back. At least Auron came back that first night; although, he continued with his life prior to uniting with Tidus. Like _nothing_ had ever happened. This meant, eating, sleeping, and breathing with the concentration on the Masamune.

Tidus attempted to apologize again. He begged Auron, reduced to tears with the older man's silence. Not even a look to encourage him that Tidus was slowly winning him over.

When the teenager finally rolled off of the couch for the 15th day in a row of loneliness, it was already time for practice. Usually Auron would wake him up. But after over two weeks of having to rely on himself to wake up, he should have been capable.

It was the same. Every morning wake up, go to practice, get home, and suffer through every look he wished Auron would sneak. Yet the older man would always be outside, practicing his swordsmanship on the beach- far away from the boathouse.

At practice, Tidus scored several times, never cracking a smile or returning a high five. He felt absolutely miserable. His teammates noticed this depression and confronted him after practice in the locker room, "Hey, Tidus, we're going to another party tonight. Why don't you come? You look like a few drinks would do ya good."

Tidus thought about it. A party? He hadn't attended one since _then_. Auron might be waiting for him at home if he did go. Tidus laughed aloud, "Yea. I'll go."

… …

"I'm glad you came!" His team captain, the one to invite him, yelled over the blaring music. He offered Tidus a glass of beer and smiled when the blond accepted it gratefully. The teen chugged it with record speed. His captain only gave him a worried look before congregating with the rest of the team.

Tidus sat alone at the bar counter, pensive written across his face. If he had refused the invitation, what would he be doing right now? Begging Auron to take him back? Since Auron's answer would carry him to grief he might as well succeed in drowning himself in sorrow.

Suddenly a familiar voice called to him, a hand gripped his shoulder. For a moment, the thought of Auron dragging him back to their boathouse seemed very likely. However, this hand was neither comforting nor demanding- slimy if anything.

With a belated sigh, Tidus turned to see the one person he wished to oblivion one million times over. "Hi! It's nice to see you here again!" The woman laughed, "You're lover didn't find out, did he? That's a stupid question. He wouldn't let you come here again if he found out. Unless you're into kinky stuff like that."

It was obvious she had a few drinks. Tidus slapped the counter and shouted for another beer. He needed the support.

… …

"Y-you're drinking really fast." She finally spoke after Tidus downed the fourth shot. She had barely finished one.

With her counterfeit distress voiced, Tidus smirked at her, eyes wandering, mind wandering, legs wandering. He led her to the same room as before. She gave a perverse grin, setting herself on the bed, legs open. "So you wanna go all the way?"

Drunken, Tidus grinned. Setting down a cup full of beer that he smuggled into the room, the teen climbed onto the bed. They both erupted into a giggle fit when Tidus flopped on the woman, all intentions on seducing her.

"Did your lover find out? I left a pretty big hickey on your neck…" She giggled more. In that instant, Tidus went rigid. Auron. It was always about him! If this beast had never shown up and purposefully left such obvious proof of his idiocy…

His hands crawled around the curvy contours of her body, dipping into the folds of sensitive flesh. Auron did not feel this soft. He never would. Nor would Auron ever let him do this…

From out of his pocket, Tidus withdrew a small pocketknife. The woman underneath him gave a petty gasp which he ignored. He flicked it open with deft attention and traced her body with even more attention. Lightly touching her with the tip of the blade, she giggled. He guessed it tickled; otherwise she was just plain stupid.

Tidus let the knife slip from his hands as he continued the body check without tools. Her skirt rode up with his initiation, groping her waxed legs with need.

Tidus continued his exploration, caressing her neck with fascination.

After several moments, she called seductively, "Hey, there're more important things than my throat…"

She attempted guiding his hand below her waist but his hands didn't budge. Instead, his stroking movements turned solid, fingers wrapping around her throat.

The women, at first, played along- thinking it was some sort of bondage and slaver fetish. Though after several breaths she needed passed by and Tidus continued with his hands around her neck, she became worried. She wrestled with his hands, though to no avail as he was much stronger.

Feeling the depths of unconsciousness begin to grip her, she clawed at his fingers. With the last surge of energy, she managed to grab the knife and stabbed Tidus in the forearm. Slipping away, the knife streaked down his flesh, stopping before his wrist.

The pain woke him from a drunken stupor. He could feel wetness dripping from his arm. Looking down, Tidus saw blood cascading down a large wound. Curiously, he wondered how that had happened. And when he saw the previous, ruined-his-relationship woman then the pieces fit.

Getting off of the bed, Tidus clambered down the hall. His senses were blurred. The music he would be detesting, the lights that would have blinded him- no where. Or perhaps everywhere and he just didn't care to look.

… …

Auron entered the boathouse at approximately 4:40 A.M., ready for another round of exercises with the sword. The only thing holding him back was time. Despite his nonchalance, he wanted to make sure Tidus was in the house, safely tucked in.

Even though Tidus had cheated on him, he couldn't get rid of the instinct to protect. Jecht's promise still kept him in shackles. Though love held him in tighter shackles.

Peering into the living room, Auron discovered with dismay that Tidus was not on the couch. This was late to be out, even if he did go to a party. Solemnly, the man walked to his room, red coat on his shoulder from practice time.

As he made his way to his room, Auron noticed a trail. He kneeled down and put a finger in the substance. It was thick, and though the lights weren't on, Auron could distinctly perceive the reddish glow of blood.

Without a second's waste, Auron stormed into his room. Tidus lie on his bed curled in a ball. The older man shook his head. Something was wrong. There was a trail of blood. He walked to the teenager and shook his head again.

A cloth sloppily drooped from his arm, stained red and dripping blood. Tidus was evidently out of it, as he wouldn't even wake when Auron bandaged his arm, first cleaning it with alcohol.

Auron set a chair near the bed to sleep in. When the sun came up, Auron was fast asleep, no longer able to fight this body function for the need to care for Tidus.

… …

Pain. Sheer pain woke him after twenty hours of sleep. Tidus woke up with obscenities on his tongue, gasping for breath. He looked at the source of pain and realized his arm had been bandaged, though the bandages were soaked with blood now. Tidus groaned and brought his other hand to hold his head together. His head was pounding.

Auron entered the bedroom minutes later. The teen internally questioned why Auron would be in here. And it suddenly hit him, _he_ was the one intruding. This was Auron's room.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice this was your-" Tidus went to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit him so hard he fell back down. Combined with that, he thought he felt Auron's hand push him back, though he was probably hallucinating.

"I can't get up right now… " Tidus murmured, "So- Oh!" He suddenly noticed a dried, red puddle on Auron's bed sheets and scrubbing at it with his hands said, "I'm sorry! I-I'll-"

Auron's hands on his stopped him. The sensation alone could freeze him, never mind the forceful stare. "Stop."

Instantly, tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at Auron. The man didn't move his hand. Tidus took this as a hint, a very risky hint.

Swinging his arms around his mentor, Tidus cried, "That's the first word you've said to me in two weeks…"

Auron carefully untangled the teen's arms from him, being extra careful with the wounded arm. He brought the chair closer and unwrapped Tidus' bandaged arm. The teen muffled his disappointment. Though he knew this would happen. Auron was bent on ignoring him. Possibly for the rest of his life.

Tears streaked his face as Auron continued dressing his wound. He didn't care about the damn injury. He wanted the man so caught up with his appendage to look at _him_.

Auron finished, tossing the bloodied rags into a nearby trashcan. Before he stood up he asked, "Are you hungry?"

The teen shook his head slowly, disbelieving this cold man in front of him.

"Sleep." His guardian ordered before turning for the exit. Before he could leave, Tidus managed,

"Auron, I love you…"

The man grunted and left.

… …

Tidus woke to the startling realization that the man he loved did not return those feelings. He must have been dreaming of it during the night, because his pillow was soaked with tears and his eyes felt heavy and sore.

Auron entered the room- hearing Tidus' startled awake- and checked his dressings. Finding they were in decent shape, the man exited the room and seconds later brought in a plate of food, placing it on his own lap in the chair he sat in.

"Your right hand is hurt." Auron spoke as he nearly forced the first bite into his mouth. The fork he used stroked his tongue, gently playing. Once again, Tidus realized how much he missed Auron.

As Tidus chewed, Auron began speaking, "Tidus. We can't-"

The teenager swallowed the food whole, "No! We're not breaking up. I love you, Auron and I made such a stupid, fucking mistake. It won't happen again!"

Auron seemed to be construing what he would say next, instead of blatantly saying what he wanted to. He was listening to Tidus' pleads. "How did you get that?" The man pointed to Tidus' right, gouged arm.

"W-well…" He stuttered- not exactly sure himself, "I went to a party last night because the team was worried about me and that woman was there. I was drunk and suffocated her… because she was joking about you and I snapped. I guess she did this." He lifted his arm as if it proved his tale.

"You have to understand" Auron sighed, "I do not take lightly to infidelity."

"I promise to never drink again!"

"Tidus, you don't realize how possessive I am." He pet the teen's hair and served him another mouth full.

Tidus swallowed again, "I promise it will never happen again… So Auron, please."

Auron set the tray of food on the chair where he was sitting and claimed Tidus' mouth. The absolute raw hunger was evident. Auron missed him, craved him.

Breaking the kiss, Auron grabbed Tidus' wounded arm, "With this," He spoke strictly, "You are mine."

Even though it hurt, Tidus wouldn't release a sound. He deserved pain. That and the fact that Auron's touch melted his will power and any senses he still asserted.

The man touched his lips to Tidus' then escaped. Tidus gave a short whine, what did he do wrong? Seconds later, Auron was back, carrying a dagger. He placed this dagger in the teens hand and held out his own bare arm "Do it."

"W-what?" Auron wanted… what did he want?

"Cut me like that woman did to you." Auron ordered. Tidus only stared at him. "I own you. Shouldn't you own me?"

"I love you." Tidus whispered before plunging the short blade two inches from his brachial pulse on his left arm. Tidus let the dagger travel lower until just before the wrist where he pulled it out.

The teen looked to Auron's face. It seemed he was used to blood, for he didn't blanch. Smirking, Tidus gave a swift kiss before preparing the first aid.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tidus."


End file.
